Gimmie That Girl
by Smile.Freely
Summary: Story based of off Joe Nichols' new song "Gimmie that girl". Calleigh and Eric plan the perfect night but when it comes down to it their idea of 'perfect' changes completely. One Shot


Hey just an idea that came to me while listening to the radio and doing my homework [screw college]…I'm always up for an excuse to put down my anthropology homework and pick up my laptop and hammer out a good Calleigh/Eric fic! The song belongs to Joe Nichols "Gimmie that Girl"…and as always I own _NONE_ of this. Bummer.. Hopefully you enjoy! PLEASE leave me REVIEWS! 3

They had been planning this night for weeks. They both worked their asses off to get out of work on time. Eric had called ahead to one of those expensive Miami bistro's and made reservations for them at eight.

He stood, waiting for her in her living room. She'd told him not to be late, and here he was waiting for her. A small smile on his lips knowing that she wanted to make sure everything was perfect. Eric glanced down at himself, making sure his tie was lying flat against his red dress shirt and tucked neatly in his suit coat. Assured he was properly dressed he was glad he was a male and didn't have to do his hair or make up. He listened patiently as she rummaged around in her bathroom.

A few minutes after seven thirty she came out of her bedroom fully dressed and ready to go. The sight Eric was greeted with was breathtaking. She was wearing tight red dress that stopped four inches above her knee. The neckline swooped farther down than he'd ever seen her wear before. Her makeup was subtle and elegant, just like she was. Her hair pulled up to the back of her head before falling into large curls down the back of her beck. Eric smiled brilliantly when he saw her; she was everything he ever wanted. She was beautiful, smart, funny, caring, loving, strong, and more important than all of that, she was his. Calleigh returned the heartwarming smile taking in the site of him standing before her.

"You're breathtaking," he whispered to her when she got closer to him. Calleigh blushed slightly, looking down at the floor for a split second before looking up to meet his eyes. Eric got lost instantly in the large green orbs looking at him. He couldn't resist any longer and quickly closed the distance between them, his lips covering hers in a passionate kiss.

_**Hang up that red dress**_

_**Let down your hair**_

_**Cancel those reservations**_

_**There's no need to go nowhere…**_

"We'll never make it to dinner at this rate," she teased when their lips separated. Eric smiled brilliantly at her, telling her he wasn't opposed to the idea. Calleigh smiled back before reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against his once more. Eric reached out and pulled her body crashing against his, causing Calleigh to laugh against his mouth.

"I have a better idea," he told her, their bodies still crushed up against one another.

_**As good as you're lookin' right now**_

_**Girl, I bet you're thinkin' I'm Crazy**_

_**There's a side of you that I wanna see**_

_**That never ceases to amaze me**_

His breath blew warm air across her face. Calleigh smiled at him, her idea of a perfect night was changing rapidly. Eric kissed her again before reaching up and pulling the clip out of her hair, her blonde locks falling against her shoulders. Calleigh shook her head a little, letting them fall around her face. Eric's breathing became more rapid as she pushed him backward against the wall of her living room. Their body's sending silent messages back and forth. Eric's lips moved faster across hers, as he spun them around so that she was pinned between him and the wall. The cool plaster against her back making her flushed skin crawl. Eric laughed as she squirmed away from the wall, sending her body directly into his. Slowly Eric reached down and placed his hands on the back of her thighs. Slowly he slid them back up until he was holding her butt, in a swift motion he picked her up. Calleigh instinctively wrapping her short legs around his waist, her hand rubbing rough circles over his chest as their lips continued their duel.

Her legs still wrapped around she made quick work of undoing his tie, and throwing it across her living room before her fingers landed on the buttons of his dress shirt. Removing her lips from his for the first time that night, she placed them against the warm skin of his naturally tan chest. Eric let a husky growl escape as her plump lips burned moist circles on his skin. Calleigh smiled feeling him react to her touch. Eric wrapped his arms around her before slowly making their way toward her bedroom, only stopping here and there to pin her against a wall and let their lips meet over and over again. Their tongues exploring each other's mouths like never before.

Once inside her darkened bedroom he placed her back on the bed where she pulled herself up onto her knees and slid her hands under his suit jacket, pulling it from his strong shoulders. He reached out slowly and tugged at the tie at the base of neck, the top of her dress falling down, revealing a black strapless bar. Eric pushed her back on the bed, kissing her collar bone, her shoulder while her hands fumbled with his belt.

Calleigh swiftly wiggled out of the dress with a talent no man could understand, leaving her lying before him in a lacy black thong that matched her bra. Eric moaned taking in the sight of her.

"You're amazing," He mumbled as he placed soft kisses down the chasm between her breasts, his hands unclasping her bra. Eric swiftly took the lacy fabric in his teeth and pulled it away from her body, leaving her almost completely naked. Calleigh smiled, running her hands up under his dress shirt that was still hanging open above her as he sucked and nibbled his way across her chest and down toward her panties.

_**Gimmie that girl with the hair in a mess**_

_**Sleepy little smile with her head on my chest**_

_**That's the girl that I like the best**_

_**Gimmie that Girl**_

__The young couple continued that way for hours into the night, their romantic evening turning into a chance for each of them to express their true feelings through both actions and words.

Eric stirred awake just before eight the next morning, a mussed Calleigh still clinging to his chest. He glanced down at her taking in the messy way her hair still clung to some of its curls, the way her makeup was still visible but barely there. He placed a gentle kiss on her fore head before relaxing back into the warmth of their bed and falling back asleep.

The next time he awoke he was alone in the bed, the clock reading just before noon. He lie there thinking about their evening together. He lie there a moment longer until he recognized the sound of music coming from the kitchen. After hunting around for his boxers he made his way to the kitchen where he stood in the door way watching her. She was dressed in one of his old shirts that he'd abandoned in the same fashion as his suit last night.

_**Gimmie that girl lovin' up on me**_

_**Old t-shirt and a pair of jeans**_

_**That's the you I wanna see **_

_**Gimmie that girl**_

He recognized the sound as her latest favorite, something by Joe Nichols. He laughed, knowing that she would break out dancing any second. He smiled as her hips began to sway and her bare feet began to tap against the hard wood floor. He laughed out loud at her after a second. She turned to him, abandoning the eggs she was cooking to look at him. He smiled taking in her appearance, her make up completely gone, her curls brushed out. He shook his head at her, his smile still present. This was the Calleigh he loved, the one that nobody at the lab saw. He loved that she loved Country music and dancing around her kitchen like nobody was watching.

_**Gimmie the girl that's beautiful**_

_**Without a trace of makeup on **_

_**Barefoot in the kitchen singin' her favorite song**_

_**Dancin' around like a fool**_

_**Starrin' in her own little show**_

"What are you laughing at?" she asked, her eyes twinkling.

"You, I like seeing you like this," he stated crossing the distance between them and wrapping his arms around her. "This is a Calleigh that only I get to know, not the one that everyone see's at the lab," he told her before placing a kiss on her lips. "You're beautiful," he stated simply. Calleigh smiled before kissing him squarely on the lips,

_**Gimmie that girl that rest of the world **_

_**Ain't lucky enough to know**_

She pulled back and looked him in the eyes, taking in the love that shown in his brown eyes. "I love you," she whispered, bearing her heart like it was the first time she breathed the words to him.

"I love you too," he returned. Eric watched her for a moment before his face quickly lit up. "I almost forgot!" he nearly shouted before running out of the kitchen to find his pants. Eric checked the pockets before finding what he was looking for. He grasped the small jewelry box before dashing back to the kitchen where Calleigh had returned to the eggs on the stove.

"What did you forget?" She asked pulling them off of the heat.

"I wanted to do this last night when everything was perfect, but we got…" he drifted off, searching for the right words, a smug smile on his face.

"Distracted?" she offered, laughing lightly.

Eric nodded before reaching out and taking the pan of eggs from her hand and placing it on the counter. Slowly he lowered himself to the floor, his weight resting on one knee.

"Calleigh, I know this isn't ideal, but I'm crazy about you! I love everything about you, the way you work, the way you love, the way you care, everything. Calleigh Marie you are my better half. Please marry me?" He asked, in a rush trying not to get distracted by the tears that were streaking down her cheeks as she realized what he was doing on her floor. He finished talking and opened the small box to reveal a simple white gold band with small white diamonds circling the entire thing. It was simple and elegant, everything that she was to him. Calleigh smiled through her tears and nodded.

"Yes," she croaked out. Eric smiled brilliantly before standing and slipping the band onto her left finger, where it belonged. "I love you so much," she told him looking down at the ring.

"I love you too Calleigh, more than I ever thought possible."

_**Gimmie that girl with the hair in a mess**_

_**Sleepy little smile with her head on my chest**_

_**That's the girl that I like the best**_

_**Gimmie that Girl**_

_**Gimmie that girl lovin' up on me**_

_**Old t-shirt and a pair of jeans**_

_**That's the you I wanna see **_

_**Gimmie that girl**_


End file.
